Halftime Shows
by yami-no-tenshi Yuffie
Summary: Who says you can't favor more than one team? Not Kagome Higurashi, I can tell you that.
1. I Hate To Tell You

_A/N: I have like 107 prompts that could be applied to Eyeshield 21 characters so be prepared...they're probably all going to be in this story._

_Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Inuyasha nor Eyeshield 21! D:_

* * *

**First Halftime Show**

**Team: Deimon Devil Bats**

**Player: Natsuhiko Taki**

**Position: Tight End**

**I Hate To Tell You...**

* * *

Kagome sweatdropped as she watched Taki miss shot after shot. I suppose it's to be expected. He wasn't even holding the bow right!

He came by the shrine and saw Kagome practicing her archery skills. Taki then went into a long speech on how he was beloved by the Gods and would hit the bulls-eye 150% garunteed.

Kagome sighed as the next arrow missed the target completely and hit the fence behind it.

"Ah ha ha! So close!"

Walking up to Taki, Kagome grabbed the bow and an arrow from the quiver on the ground and shot a perfect bulls-eye.

"I hate to tell you, but your the only person who finds you fascinating, Taki-kun."

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

_**FIN**_

_

* * *

_

A

_/N: Short. I know, It didn't even fill up one whole page on paper. I wrote this while I was deprived of sleep so...yeah...wasn't really at full potential there...anyway...review...who should thou write about next!_


	2. A Little Knowledge Is A Dangerous Thing

_Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or Eyeshield 21...but I am a dedicated otaku fan :D_

* * *

**Second Halftime Show**

**Team: Deimon Devil Bats**

**Player: Yoichi Hiruma**

**Position: Quarterback**

**A Little Knowledge Is A Dangerous Thing...**

* * *

Yoichi Hiruma loved challenges.

And figuring out the secrets of Kagome Higurashi is definetly a challenge.

She was...

...a maze. Yes a maze. When he goes down one path, he ends up at a dead end. And at this point, he knows he's not anywhere near the finish. But he's nowhere near giving up.

Looking down in the Devil's Handbook, Hiruma examined what little information he had of Kagome Higurashi: name, age, birthday, address, three sizes*. Nothing too interesting.

Now... to make the best with what he's got...

* * *

"Mom, I'm home..."

"YA-HA! BECOME A CHEERLEADER FOR THE DEIMON DEVIL BATS! YA-HA! BECOME A CHEERLEADER FOR THE DEIMON DEVIL BATS! YA-HA! YA-HA! YA-HA!"

"What the hell?" Kagome looked at the fax machine that kept replaying the same messade over and over again. To make matters worse, it was also printing countless fliers telling her to become a cheerleader.

"Nee-san? Is that you? I couldn't get the fax machine to stop! It's been doing that for almost an hour now!" Souta said as he ran down the stairs.

"Then why didn't you unplug it? Where's mom and grandpa? And since when does our fax machine have this much paper in it!"

Souta sweatdropped, "I did." Then pointed at the the cord of the fax machine, which was clearly unplugged. "Mom went to run some errands and grandpa's upstairs taking a nap."

Kagome knelt down and started picking up the paper. "Souta, come and help me."

"Sure, who do you think did this? It's gotta be someone from the football team at your school."

Of course she knew who did this. Not only had she heard of Hiruma and his ways, she could clearly hear the 'Ya-Ha's during football practice. "I have a pretty good guess. And if he's anything like I've heard. This is only the beginning."

* * *

Kagome slammed the door to the football clubhouse open. "What is this!" She shoved one of the many fliers sent to her in his face.

Chewing the gum in his mouth a little before blowing a bubble, Hiruma leaned back in his chair. "What else? Become a fucking cheerleader."

"What! Why!"

"Because I fucking told you to."

"No way! I have better uses for my time! And I certainly wouldn't waste it cheering you on!" With that Kagome balled up the flier and threw it at his head, to where he slightly moved to the side avoiding it, and stomped out the room slamming the door.

* * *

Hiruma didn't know she was so defiant. He liked that. Made the challenge all the more interesting.

_'Kekeke, just a minor setback.'_ Looking once more at the nearly blank page of Kagome Higurashi, Hiruma did a doubletake._ 'Kekeke, well well, I wonder what today is.'_

* * *

That Saturday...

"Happy Birthday Kagome!" Kagome was never really into having big parties for celebrating her birthday so it was just her mom, Souta, and her grandfather.

"Thanks, I love you guys." Kagome looked at Buyo who was trying his best to lift his heavy body off the floor to reach the streamers hanging from the ceiling.

"Oh, by the way, this was at left at the doorstep this morning. The tag just said Ya-...ha?" Kagome's mother handed her a red regular sized box, with a simple black ribbon tied around it.

Kagome blinked at the box. Hiruma...got her a...present?

"Well, why don't you open it nee-san?"

_'Cause I'm afraid of what's inside!' _Kagome hesistantly pulled on the ribbon letting it fall free. Lifting the top she carefully looked inside, acting like whatever was inside was going to jump out and ea-

I think Kagome's face just discovered a new shade of red.

* * *

That Monday...

"What's wrong with you!" Hiruma tore his eyes away from the small handgun he was polishing, to the maze he was currently trying to figure out. She was holding red box...Hiruma grinned ear to ear.

"Happy Fucking Birthday."

Kagome near screaming point, threw the box at Hiruma, hoping to hit him this time. The small gift flew right past his head and landed on the ground sprawled out. And on the floor...

...a cupless half bra and a pair of boy short panties.

"This is worse than when Hojo thought that I had 'intimate feelings and was ready for him.' As if! " Her eyes widened as she looked at Hiruma, who already had his Devil's Handbook out and started scribbling in it. "Please tell me you're not writing what I think you're writing..."

"Kekeke, too fucking bad for you then."

Finally, a turn in the right direction.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_*Three sizes referres to bust, waist, and hip measurements for clothing._

_A/N: When I first wrote this it was a completely different story lol. I'm still edgy on how it turned out. I think my next two are probably going to be Kid and Kakei. I have another HirumaXKagome that is completely different from this one so look forward to that._

_Review! My mind goes blank sometimes so my list of pairings is probably incomplete._


	3. Today's Fortune 1

_A/N: I know I said my next one would either be Kakei or Kid, but I got a writer's block for the moment and this one was already finished._

_

* * *

_

**Third Halftime Show**

**Team: Deimon Devil Bats**

**Player: Ryokan Kurita**

**Position: Lineman**

**Today's Fortune**

* * *

Kurita never felt so lonely.

Football practice wasn't scheduled for today and Kurita had nothing to do.

Sena and Suzuna had a date and Mamori decided to come along, much to their disappointment. And wherever Mamori goes, Monta is bound to follow. Musashi was working at the construction company, and Yukimitsu was studying for upcoming exams. The Ha-Ha Brothers...probably eating cold ramen somewhere or at the arcade. And poor Komusubi caught a cold.

Hiruma, well, no one really knew where Hiruma was.

Kurita sighed for the umpteenth time.

Looking at the canister full of fortune telling sticks, he decided to see what fate had in store for him:

_**Today's Fortune: You are not alone. Look out the window.**_

Confused, Kurita looked to his left, right through the window.

And there was the recent addition to the shrine's staff. Kaome Higurashi, despite her family owning their own shrine, helped around every now and then.

Currently she was sweeping, hair pulled back, wearing traditional miko garbs. Looking up from her broom, she caught Kurita's eyes and sent him a dazzling smile.

Smiling himself, Kurita rushed out of the house.

_'Yay! I'm not alone!'_

"Ne! Kagome-chan!"

_**FIN**_

* * *

_A/N: Review! :D_


	4. Due to the Raven Part 1

_A/N: First ever (that I know of) KidXKagome! I feel soo accomplished now! I apologize for not updating in a few weeks but marching band camp takes a lot out of you and I just feel like sleeping the day away when I come home._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 or Inuyasha_

* * *

**Fourth Halftime Show**

**Team: Seibu Wild Gunmen**

**Player: The Kid**

**Position: Quarterback**

**Due To The Raven...**

_

* * *

_

Due to the raven that follows him wherever he goes...Kid is convinced that something different is about to happen.

For better or for worse... that depends how many times he sees the raven*.

* * *

1

Kid braced himself as something...err... someone ran into him. Looking down, all he could see was wild raven hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

The raven haired person took off running. "...no problem?" _'Well that was a strange occurence.' _Kid tilted his hat lower and began walking, remembering why he was here.

_'Now, Tetsuma, where are you?'_

* * *

2

"TOUCHDOWN!"

The scoreboard read 'Wild Gunmen-97 Scorpians-3', which then changed to 99 after the try-for-point.

Kid removed his helmet, replacing it with his cowboy hat, and took a casual glance at the audience.

_'Deimon, Spiders, White Knights, raven hair, Posei-..?' _Kid took a double take. He was positive it was the same person. Unruly raven hair with a hint of blue. Of course he didn't look too much into this. After all, it could be just a coincedence.

...

Right?

* * *

3

"Yeeehhhaaawww! Welcome back Wild Gunmen to the manly state of Texas! You're gonna train twice as hard as last year! We're going to the Christmas Bowl this time! Chhiiiiyyyyaaaa!" BANG BANG BANG BANG!

Kid shook his head at the coach's antics. Leaning back in his chair, he watched the scenery go by.

As the bus came to a stop at a red light, Kid nearly pressed his face against the glass as he saw raven hair yet again.

This time she was at a restaurant. Her back was turned to him, so he still couldn't see her face.

_'You got to be kidding.'_

"Riku."

"Yeah?"

"Tell me... can you see the raven haired girl over there? By the restaurant."

"...Yes...why?"

"No reason."

"...Ok..."

* * *

4

Kid removed his seatbelt before he stood from his seat on the plane, it was good to be back in Japan.

Giving Tetsuma quick orders to gather his bags, he made a move to reach for his carry-on in the compartment above his seat.

That is until an arm snaked out and reached for the bag on the other side of Kid.

Reaching out towards said bag, he saved the person the trouble by retrieving the bag for him or her.

"Oh, thank you."

His eyes widened.

It was a _her._

And he knew that 'her'. Well, knew her hair and voice.

...But it couldn't be! The odds...

...are obviously in favor of having him run into her constantly. But what if it's not her?

Only one way to find out.

Turning his head toward the girl, he was met with nothing but air as he realized he took too long thinking. Kid sighed, oh well. He looked towards the exit of the plane where Tetsuma was waiting. Just behind him, a person obscured from his view, he could barely see the tips of blue tinted hair leave the plane...

* * *

5

**ONE MONTH LATER**

_"Please do not run down the stairs. It is very dangerous."_

Sena nearly dived to make it to the train before the doors sealed shut.

"Sena-kun, what's your rush?" Kid moved over from where he was standing to give Sena some breathing room. It was always so crowded on the train this time of day.

"If I'm late for practice again, Hiruma-kun will-" Sena gulped. He didn't want to think of the ways Hiruma could 1-up the punishment for being late.

"YOU PERVERT!" *Cue painful slapping sound*

Everyone's attention was drawn to a man with short black hair in a dragon tail at the base of his neck, currently nursing a red hand print on his cheek.

Kid, however, was looking towards the train's exit. Where a raven haired girl nearly stormed out, causing him to believe she was the victim of the injured man.

Kid watched as she headed towards the stairs. He was almost tempted to follow her. But before he took one step, the doors shut.

He sighed. He was nearly 100% positive that this wasn't the last time he'd see her.

* * *

6

It's been awhile since Kid attended a shrine fesitval. Not that he didn't like such events, he just didn't see the need to go to one.

So why was he here?

Ah, yes. He heard Riku mention meeting some of the Devil Bats at the Higurashi Shrine Festival. And although he saw Sena a little over a week ago, he has yet to see the rest of the Devil Bats except as a spectator during their games.

Kid noticed an area surrounded by people. Something about an archery contest. Gently pushing his way toward the front of the crown, he saw the raven haired girl directing the archery contest. He was somewhat frustrated that the girl's back was to him, keeping Kid from seeing her face.

Once the tournament was over, her made a move to finally approach the girl. Not wanting to be rude, he waited until after she was done talking to an older woman he assumed was her mother. However, before he could say anything, the raven haired girl quickly darted into the house.

He sighed. It _was _getting late. A majority of the crowd went home already. Walking down the many stairs of the shrine, he atleast knew where she lived.

And in one of the many _**rare **_times, Kid had a goal and was determined to find out and officially meet this raven.

_**FIN...for now...**_

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry for leaving you with only half of this story but I wanted to give you something and ending this part here kinda worked. _

_*I embellished the symbol of the raven a little. Usually omens are told by how many ravens you see in a flock, not how many times you see it. But it works in the story so whatever! There's also a little ryhme that goes with it._

_One for bad news,_

_Two for mirth._

_Three is a wedding,_

_Four is a birth._

_Five is for riches,_

_Six is a thief._

_Seven, a journey,_

_Eight is for grief._

_Nine is a secret,_

_Ten is for sorrow._

_Eleven is for love,_

_Twelve - joy for tomorrow._

_Please review! :D_


	5. This Looks Silly

_A/N: I give thou two chapters for being patient (I didn't get any threats and that's patient enough for me :D) and waiting for me to randomly update! I saw this prompt and I just immediatly thought "MIZUMACHI!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 nor Inuyasha. But I would love it, if they would just let go of Sesshomaru and Hiruma for like 4 hours! I'd die a happy girl!_

* * *

**Fifth Halftime Show**

**Team: Kyoushin Poseidon**

**Player: Kengo Mizumachi**

**Position: Lineman**

**This Looks Silly...**

* * *

Kagome sighed. _'How did it come to this?'_

Recently, Kagome has been taking dance lessons with the persuasion of her mother. Mizumachi, being the nosey energetic person he is, found out and took it upon himself to be her dance partner.

And the dance style Kagome was currently learning. The Salsa.

A fast pace Latin dance, that is, above all else, a partner dance.

"And who better than me?" Kagome could name a few, so she did.

"A pro dancer? My dance instructor? A person that actually knows something about the Salsa?" Kagome sweatdropped.

Without warning, Mizumachi grabbed Kagome's hands and started twirling both of them around the shrine grounds.

"Mizumachi! This isn't the Salsa! And furthermore, this looks silly without the music!"

_**FIN**_

* * *

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews make the world go round! :D_


	6. Lack of Conversation

_A/N: I'm very very very very sorry (very) for not updating (very)! I don't like biology or world geography...like AT ALL! That really had nothing to do with my apology but I like to express my self._

_Disclaimer: I thou which do not own thou Eyeshield 21 nor Inuyasha so thou is very very very sad. (Translation: I don't own Eyeshield 21 or Inuyasha, now I shall sulk in my little depressed emo corner)_

* * *

**Sixth Halftime Show**

**Team: Deimon Devil Bats**

**Player: Kazuki Jumonji**

**Postion: Lineman**

**For and Requested by: Full Moon Howl**

**Lack of Conversation**

* * *

They never spoke too much. Well, she never spoke too much. And he respected that and the silence around her. Although, that didn't mean he didn't wish to heart that beautiful voice he heard when she spoke her name the day they met.

The whole school noticed the two gradually spent more time together. Almost more time than he spends with Kuroki and Togano. They didn't mind though. Now, one would wonder why such a beautiful and smart girl would befriend, if you could call it that, a person like him. Well, Jumonji thought that is wasn't any of their damn business in the first place. Not that he cared what any of them thought.

Even now as they sit on a bench on school grounds, ignoring the passing glances of the student body and teachers.

As usual, Kagome didn't speak. She just leaned her head to rest on Jumonji's shoulder. He scoffed and looked away. Though if you looked closely, you could clearly see the small blush run across his nose as he moved to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

_**FIN**_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: I know this doesn't really make up for my procrastinationness (not a word by the way so don't use it (unless you want to)). I know its short but when __Full Moon Howl __requested this, I was at school checking my email on my phone (which you shouldn't do) and when I got bored I just started writing this and BAM! CUTE LITTLE SHORT STORY!_

_(My author's note barely made sense to me...) Review Please!_


	7. Due to the Raven Part 2

_A/N: Wow...long time...well...uhhh...I have a lot more drabbleish things written down for this story...that's an upside...some of them actually happened! Ahhh... good times..good times..._**

* * *

**

**Seventh Halftime Show**

**Team: Seibu Wild Gunmen**

**Player: Kid**

**Position: Quarterback**

**Due to the Raven Part 2**

**

* * *

**

7

It was days like there where he loved random walks by the park.

That is until a soccer ball whizzed pass his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry mister!"

He saw a boy with hair not unlike the raven hair that seemed to be following him everywhere.

"Hey Souta! We still need to stop by the story to pick things up for mom!"

…speak of the devil…

"Ok sis!" So this is her brother. "Sorry again." He grabbed his soccer ball and ran towards his sister, who had already begun walking away.

* * *

8

He did have to keep his grades up after all.

Which is precisely why Kid was in the library.

Kid sighed as he read the title of the book he was searching for, _

As he pulled out the book from the shelf, his eyes widened. Across from him, was the raven. And as luck would have it, bad luck that is, her back was turned to him. And despite not knowing her, he couldn't help but appreciate the view as the raven bent down to get a book from a lower shelf.

But that was besides the point!

Kid quickly scurried around the large bookshelf only to see raven hair turn down the next isle. He sighed and quickly followed. _'I'm not really chasing after a girl in the library, am I?' _He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

'…_where'd she go?'_

* * *

9

Football practice.

Not that Kid didn't enjoy it. He did. But he's had a lot on his mind lately, and everyone noticed.

Tetsuma walked up to him after practice, face softer than normal.

"Yes Tetsuma, I know. My passes were slower than normal."

Kid sighed and looked out the gate to the school.

And in the distance he saw raven hair.

And he had to wonder… does she go to this school?

* * *

10

So it was a lie to say that he didn't like walks. But hey, everyone had thinking time and this was his. And it was another lie to say that the sunset didn't look beautiful, looking past the river.

So he sat down and watched the river flow, the sunset reflecting off the water. And he leaned closer to the water to get a better look at the black blur reflecting off the surface of the water.

Upon closer inspection, Kid saw a person. And he knew exactly who it was. And he was going to go talk to her, but he lost his balance and fell straight into the river, his cowboy hat floating to the top.

He contemplated still going after her; she couldn't have gotten that far, provided that no one else is there to see him in this state.

But as he reached the surface, the girl was nowhere to be found.

* * *

11

You'd think he would have noticed before. After all, the raven hair has been stalking him the past couple months, and he has become quite familiar with its looks.

And as he saw the raven disappear amongst the sea of students in the hall, Kid asked himself, _'How did I not notice she goes to this school?'_

* * *

12

Class schedules were finally figured out. Not that Kid's changed dramatically; he is after all, taking the same electives and core classes. But a majority of students switching electives caused everyone to receive a new schedule. And this caused some new students to move to his homeroom class. Including the raven- err- Kagome Higurashi, as she was introduced.

And Kid's eyes widened dramatically as he finally got his first look at her face. Blue eyes and pale skin that contrasted so much with her hair. And he kept his eyes glued to her as she took the empty seat next to him.

And he was quite shocked by her reaction of his presence as she looked at him.

"It's you! The guy with the cowboy hat I keep seeing!"

"I'm Kid."

Kid smiled. Mission accomplished.

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_

_A/N: A big round of applause for this wonderful author...just kidding... but I do kinda feel in the arrogant mood today...well, next is probably Watt..._


	8. What A Mouth!

_****__****__****_

_****__****___

____

A/N: And I give you two! Just for the hell of it (As I typed this I heard "Just whack the hell out of it" in the background")

______

_Disclaimer: Blah blah blah don't own blah blah anything…AND ON WITH THE STORY!_

_____

* * *

_

****

Eighth Halftime Show

Team: NASA Shuttles/Aliens

Player: Jeremy Watt

Position: Wide Reciever

What A Mouth!

___

* * *

_

Watt was always a polite man.

However, when he plays his games with others online, he sure did have a mouth

One to rival Hiruma's.

A string of curses flew from his mouth.

Kagome just sat on the couch silently. No matter how many times she sees him play, she never seemed to be used to hearing him this way.

Currently playing Halo, a team member ran in front of Watt thus making him fire at his own teammate.

"Ah! You cockblocker!"

"Jeremy!"

____

_FIN_

****


	9. Hide and Seek

**Ninth Halftime Show**

**Team: Kyoshin Poseidons**

**Player: Shun Kakei**

**Position: Linebacker**

**For and Requested By: KakashiXAngela**

**Hide and Seek**

* * *

"What?"

"Hide and seek in the dark! Try it! It's so much fun!"

Kakei didn't really want to try, but it didn't help that he was getting puppy dog eyes from Kagome. Nor the fact that Mizumachi kept nudging his side, telling him to play with them. And by them, it was Mizumachi, Kagome, Sena, Suzuna, Mamori, Monta, Taki, and Hiruma, who probably wasn't going to play. And there was no way Kakei was going-

He sighed. "Fine, I'll play." Everyone cheered.

Mizumachi ran throughout the house turning off all the lights except for the china cabinet light, which didn't go passed the dining room.

Kagome explained the rules. "You have to count to 20. No scaring anyone, and you can hide anywhere you want but my mom's closet."

"Why?" Suzuna asked.

"Because it's a walk-in closet and it's scary! It's just like a vortex waiting to suck you in! So no hiding in my mom's closet!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"So who's it?" Monta asked.

A series of 'not it's were voiced by everyone but Kakei.

Kagome giggled. "You're it Kakei! Start counting and no peeking!"

Everyone scattered as soon as Kakei sat on a dining room chair and started counting.

Kagome stood at the top of the stairs that led down to the basement turned game room. When her father and mother got married his non-required requirement was that they had a pool table.

Going down the stairs, she felt around and climbed on the pool table. She sat there and waited.

"18,19,20." Kakei stood and went off searching. Very half-assed like.

After lazily looking through both living room and kitchen, he came across the stairs leading down to the basement.

With a sigh, he went down the stairs.

Kakei stood there for a minute, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. Not that it helped much. There was absolutely no light flowing through the room.

As he walked, his leg came in contact with a large object. The pool table.

He grunted in pain. Not that it hurt too much but, damn that hurt!

Kagome had to hold back a giggle as she imagined (well she can't see) what was going on. She sat stiff as Kakei stood and turned towards her. Only a foot or two away. She resisted the urge to gulp, she could swear they were staring at each other eye to eye.

Kagome broke the silence, "Hi…"

Kakei jumped back and fell flat on his rear end.

"Kagome! Were you sitting there the entire time?"

Kagome turned on the light. "Yeah. Didn't you see me?"

Kakei blushed. "No…"

Kagome laughed.

_**FIN**_


	10. Old Habits

_I feel like it's been freakin' forever! Wow, I've had this ready to upload just never got to it cause I'm a lazy underachiever, WOOO GO MINIMUM!_

_Disclaimer: I do own Eyeshield 21 or Inuyasha, however i do own a pair of leopard print house slippers :D_

* * *

**Tenth Halftime Show**

**Team: Shinryuuji Nagas**

**Player: Agon Kongo**

**Position: Utility Player**

**Old Habits**

She swore he was stalking her. Ever since that unfortunate meeting he's been everywhere! Everywhere she looks he's always there! And it's always the same time too. On her way home from school.

She even changed her route home three times!

Her little brother recently got into American football and practically begged her to take him to a football game one day. I was a scrimmage between the Kyoshin Poseidon's and Shinryuuji Nagas. Kagome didn't really understand the game but as long as Souta was happy, all was right in her world. That is until after the game where she stood outside the school waiting for Souta to come out of the restroom.

She noticed one of the players, the one that was sitting on the bench, out of the corner of her eye but paid no attention to him.

However he had her undivided attention as he walked past her, and had a vice like grip on her ass.

Out of reflex she swiftly turned around and her hand met his face. Inwardly, Kagome cried. Her hand fucking hurt!

'_What the hell? Is his face made of steel? His head didn't even turn to the side!'_

"Pervert! I'd apologize for the slap but it didn't even affect you!"

Agon wanted to scoff. That hurt her hand just as much as it hurt his face. _'Does she practice smacking the hell outta people!'_

"Sorry about that. Call it an old habit?" Agon put on his innocent act.

Kagome wanted to slap the hell out of him again as he smiled like all was good in the world. All is not good in the world_. 'For some reason the words 'old habit' remind me of 'cursed hand'. Great. Exactly what I need, another Miroku.'_

"Old habit my ass." Kagome muttered. At that time Souta made his appearance. "Some on Souta. Let's go." She stomped home. And Souta wondered if he missed something.

Since then, every street she goes down, he's always there. And he always manages to cope a feel on her. Whether it'd be her chest or her ass. Your pick, well his pick really.

Now here she is in the middle of a narrow street wishing she had eyes in the back of her head. Suddenly, Kagome was pulled into an alley as a hand shot out of said alley and latched onto her arm. She was none too gently pushed up against a wall where she found a hand under skirt and one under her shirt.

"Must you do this every time you see me?" Despite the fact that she always expressed her dislike for the treatment, she never made a move to stop (with the exception of the first day of course and the few times after that but who's keeping track?).

You could practically imagine the smirk on his face in the dark alley. "Like I said, it's an old habit. And old habits die hard."

_**FIN**_


	11. Brushing Teeth

_A/N: Well, I lost my favorite European flashdrive. :( It was FOREIGN! NOOO!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own... :(_

* * *

**Eleventh Halftime Show**

**Team: Deimon Devil Bats**

**Player: Hiruma Yoichi**

**Position: Quarterback**

**Brushing Teeth**

* * *

It wasn't unusual that some of the Deimon Devil Bats spend the night every now and then. So it was perfectly normal that Kagome woke up to so much noise. Between Mamori's cooking floating through the house and the Ha Ha Brothers playing on Souta's different game consoles, it was hard to sleep anywhere in the house.

Kagome lazily padded throughout the house giving a tired 'Ohayo' to everyone she passed.

"Ohayo, Kagome!"

"Ohayo, Mamori. Where's Hiruma-"

"YAHA! Kagome get in here now!"

Everyone jumped. Kagome quickly scurried throughout the house trying to find him. After tripping over Cerberus and Buyo, nearly colliding into Sena, and getting tangled in the various cords and wires of the game Kuroki and Togano were playing, Kagome finally found Hiruma in the bathroom… brushing his teeth.

After a minute or two, Kagome entered the living room, where everyone was waiting.

Juumonji asked the question everyone was wondering, "Well, what did he want?"

Kagome had an astonished look. "Jesus! Why do I hang out with you people? I walk in there and Hiruma is standing to the side of the mirror watching his arm as he's brushing his teeth! 'Hey, Kagome! Watch the muscle in my arm as I brush my teeth!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"YAHA!"

_**FIN**_

* * *

_A/N: Idk... I think next might be Riku... ehhh... Please review and I thank all those who have reviewed in the past! :) 3_


	12. Roman Candle War

_A/N: I've been having a happy movie day! I love movies! Watched Chicago like 3 times! Irrelevant to the whole story thing, but I like to share with others :)_

_Disclaimer: I forget to mention this a lot, just hoping one day that it becomes true, I do not own... :(_

* * *

**Twelfth Halftime Show**

**Team: Seibu Wild Gunman**

**Player: Riku Kaitani**

**Position: Running Back**

**Roman Candle War**

* * *

It was almost New Years. And nothing says 'Happy New Year' like fireworks.

But apparently that wasn't enough for Hiruma. Oh no. For he suggested that they have a roman candle war.

And by they, he meant Sena, Monta, Musashi, himself, Riku, Marco, Gaou, and Yamato.

2 vs. 2. 4 roman candles each. Each roman candle with 12 shots.

And Kagome had to wonder, couldn't someone get hurt? After all, shooting exploding shells at each other isn't really considered safe.

But hey, what did she know about boys?

Hiruma split the teams. Sena and Monta. Musashi and Hiruma. Marco and Gaou. And Yamato and Riku. A little biased teaming if you asked Kagome.

About 30 minutes before New Years, they started the fight.

After the first 'war', which Hiruma and Musashi easily won (poor Sena and Monta), Riku and Marco got ready to start their war.

Kagome didn't really care who won; however, she did have a soft spot for Riku.

"Go Riku!"

It was interesting to watch. Gaou just took every shot while Marco ran behind cars that were parked by the sidewalk while he tried to light his roman candle. Yamato and Riku were very good at dodging, as expected.

However a problem occurred, Riku ran out of roman candles. Marco noticed and found this the perfect time to taunt him.

"What can you do now? Is running all you're good for?"

Riku got mad. In a fit of anger, Riku threw his empty roman candle at Marco and Hit him square in the head.

"I might be out of roman candles, but I can still throw the stupid stick at you!"

Kagome jumped up and laughed. "I declare winner! Yamato and Riku

_**FIN**_

* * *

_A/N: I laughed my butt off when I saw this happen to my cousin! It was soooo unexpected! Straight in the face! I didn't know Uncle Shawn's aim was that good. Epic win Uncle Shawn!_

_I might make a Sena one next... but who knows... (I tend to say that a lot but I really do write what I say I'm gonna write in the end anyway) Review please!_


	13. Charlie Brown

_A/N: Dora can be so retarded sometimes. Pequeno. Largo. Pequeno. Largo. Hey retarded ass! It is obviously the bigger one!_

* * *

**Thirteenth Halftime Show**

**Team: Teikoku Alexanders**

**Player: Yamato Takeru**

**Position: Fullback**

**Charlie Brown**

* * *

Phase One: Infiltration

"Fortress spotted. Weakness, pinpointed. Moving in." Kagome sneaked quietly around the wall. "Agent K sneaking through window. Await confirmation of success." She ungracefully sneaked through the window and fell face first. "…success…itai…" Phase One: Complete. Phase Two: Search and Destroy. Kagome glanced around and attempted for the kitchen. "Object in sight!" She inched closer to the slice of cake.

"Kagome? What are you doing?"

"Abort abort! I repeat abort mission!" Kagome bolted for the door. "Ah! Yamato! Let me go! How did you even know I was here?"

Yamato set her down. "I was on the couch when you fell through the window. And further more you were humming the mission impossible theme song! How could I not know!"

"All I wanted was the cake! I want it! AHHH!"

"You loser."

"No. You see, Charlie Brown's a loser. Wasn't even the star of his own Halloween Special."

Yamato laughed. "Funny. And by the way, who were you talking to anyway?"

"My multiple personalities."

He sweatdropped. "Why is it easy for me to believe that?"

_**FIN**_

* * *

_A/N: __Another note about Dora. I just saw the instrument episode. Dora: I play the flute, you play the flute! Me: One, it's not a flute. It's a recorder. Two, my flute is imaginary and it still sounds better than yours!_


	14. The Wrong Suitcase

_A/N: Sorry this took so long to upload._

* * *

**Fourteenth Halftime Show**

**Team: Deimon Devil Bats**

**Player: Kobayakawa Sena**

**Position: Running Back**

**For and Requested By: animebird16**

**The Wrong Suitcase**

* * *

"It's good to be back in Japan." Sena got up from his seat on the plane and stretched.

"No kidding, I can get some new mangas." Said Togano.

"Listen up! We need to get to training again right away! So get the fuck off this plane!" Hiruma fired his gun at everyone. It worked. They scrambled. Sena reached for his bag in the overhead compartment. Bullets nearly blew his hand off and he rammed into the person next to him. "Gomenasai! I didn't mean to! I'm truly sorry! I hope you're not hurt! You're not hurt are you! I'm sorry sorry sorry! So sorry!"

"Well, that's an apology! It's okay, I'm fine." She reached up for her suitcase and was just a hair short.

"Here let me get it for you." Sena sweatdropped. He wasn't tall enough to reach it either.

"Fucking shrimp! Hurry up!"

"Hey, you're tall! Can you get our bags please?"

Hiruma gave the girl a look.

"Hiruma-san, you don't have to, we could get them our-" Hiruma shot the overhead compartments and the suitcases started tumbling down.

"Not the way I would have done it but thank you!" She turned to look at Sena. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime. I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"I'm Sena Kobayakawa."

It surely was good to be home.

Sena lifted his suitcase onto his bed and started to unpack. About halfway through it finally occurred to him that the clothes he was putting in his dresser most likely wouldn't fit him and were not the usual styles he would buy, in fact, they were women's clothing.

"What the- ?" Sena pulled drawer after drawer out, dispensing its contents on the ground and blushing brightly when he emptied a pile of colorful panties on the floor. Obviously he must have switched suitcases with someone on the plane, a female someone. All he had to do was find this person, no big deal.

In the meantime, he had to get the pile of underwear off his floor, lest, and god help him if, his mother walked in.

The first order of business is to figure out where this girl lived. There are many airports in Japan, so she'd go to the one closest to her home.

Sena glanced at the teacher explaining some new geometry (which by the way looks like Arabic in his eyes), checking to see if he knew he wasn't paying attention before returning to looking out the window.

So she lived in the same region as him, that's a good start. Well not really, since there are hundreds of people that live near him. So… let's take a step back to square one.

But on the offhand that she did live near him, the search wouldn't be too bad. He did have her name. And she had to be looking for him since he had like half her wardrobe (did you see all the clothes in that suitcase?).

Then again…

What if she was a creeper girl and kept all his clothes and pretended to be him and steal his identity!

*BAM*

Sena rubbed his forehead, where the teacher struck him.

"I assure you Mr. Kobayakawa, that there is no need for you to look so frightened. It is after all, only circles."

Oh contraire…

That's beside the point though. Maybe Sena needed professional help at finding this Kagome Higurashi.

And in the background, a blonde demon shot off an entire clip of his gun.

Yeah, that kind of professtional.

I mean, what harm is there to bring Hiruma Yoichii into this mess?

None at all, right?

More clips were shot off, and a sound that Sena could distinguish as a cannon?

…right?

Hiruma cackled and kicked his feet up on the table. Looking very much like the devil ready to make a deal.

And Sena wondered if this was really a good idea?

"Sounds like a problem!" Hiruma cackled some more and disassembled his hand gun, cleaning it. "So what is this girl's name?"

Sena stuttered. "Umm, K-Kagome HI-Higurashi."

Hiruma flipped through his Devil's Handbook. He frowned as he reached the end and flipped through it again. And one more time for good measure.

Sena tried not to look shocked (He was freaking out on the inside though, this was a first!).

Hiruma pocketed his book and reassembled his gun at record speed. "Talk to me about this in a few days." He picked up his laptop and walked out of the room.

Sena sat there alone, shaking.

He looked at the door.

What have I just done?

Sena was very nervous the next day, Hiruma didn't arrive at practice. Which was completely unheard of. Apparently he was doing a little digging, so Suzuna took the reins to that day's practice. Which, by the way, was horrific. She was just as a bad as Hiruma.

"Run faster Sena! Is that all really? Just because Hiruma isn't here doesn't mean you can slack off! And you-" Sena was very grateful when Suzuna walked off to pick on someone else, he really didn't think he could take much more of that.

He came to a slow stop to catch his breath, _I swear I'm working harder than when Hiruma-san was here._

"Did I say you could stop running?" And Sena was off again at break-neck speed, fearing what Suzuna would do if he disobeyed her.

Hiruma was late to the next practice, much to everyone's growing fear of Suzuna, but all in all did attend, much to everyone's (surprising) relief. Apparently you don't know what you have till you lose it for one day and have it replaced by a she-devil named Suzuna.

"Hiruma-san, did you manage to find anything on Kagome?"

Hiruma glanced at him and threw a packet of stapled papers at him. Sena went wide-eyed and flipped through the packet. "I didn't need this much information, just her address."

"I didn't have to go look this girl up for you ungrateful fucker. Now get back to practice!" Hiruma fired off a few rounds and Sena, to Sena's dismay-relief (he still didn't know if he feared Hiruma or Suzuna more). He jumped and dove off to the side as a bullet whizzed right by his face. Okay, so he feared Hiruma more, at least Suzuna didn't have guns.

That Saturday, Sena decided (more like gained the nerve) to go to Kagome's house and somehow casually bring up the switched suitcases.

However, that was before he saw all the steps of the shrine, Sena was still sore from the harsh practice. He, very dramatically, climbed the steps and made it to the top, Kagome's suitcase dragging behind him.

Sena looked around, glancing at the shrine, the very large tree, and settling on the house. He was about this (shows tiny space between fingers) close to losing his nerve and just walking (falling) down the steps. Well, that was before someone called out to him.

"Hello! Do you need anything- oh. It's you." Something about her looked different than the first time they met, which wasn't much to go by considering it was a ten second meeting consisting of flying bullets and falling suitcases.

"Yeah, I'm Kobayakawa Sena, we met at the airport."

Kagome walked over to him and blushed. "You have my clothes. We switched suitcases at the airport." Sena looked Kagome over. Oh! That's what was different. She was wearing one of his white button-up shirts and slacks, which happened to fit. (Was that sad?)

Sena blushed. Come on, it was a natural reaction. A very pretty girl was wearing his clothing and it looked very…. pretty.

"Oh, your clothes-" (at this point Kagome was having a one-sided conversation) "My mother was doing laundry and I ran out of things to wear, because, you know, you had my clothes." She saw the suitcase Sena had with him. "I'm guessing those are mine. You can come in and we can get this all sorted out."

Sena shook himself from his stupor. "Oh! Yeah, that'd be great." He awkwardly followed Kagome into her home. He sat on the couch and Kagome came back in the living room with his rightful suitcase.

Kagome looked down at herself. "I'm gonna go change."

Before she left Sena burst out speaking, "Um, you don't have to change. I mean, those clothes look like they fit you, and well, what I'm getting at is- um, you can keep those, because, you happen to- to look very nice. In. them." He mentally slapped him. Bad brain, you do not make Sena speak everything on his mind.

But to his surprise, Kagome giggled. "You're too cute, Kobayakawa Sena. That's quite a compliment. I would return a compliment, but I don't think the same goes for you and my clothes."

Sena knocked on the door to Kagome's home. "How did I know you were coming today?" When she answered, he smiled and looked at what she was wearing.

He really did like seeing her in his clothes.

_**FIN**_


	15. Feminine

**Fifteenth Halftime Show**

**Team: Hakushu Dinosaurs**

**Player: Hiromi Kisaragi**

**Position: Defensive Back**

**Feminine**

* * *

Back in the feudal era Kagome met many men with effeminate features. However, this one took the cake (well, perhaps not, there _was _Jakotsu). But aside from him, Hiromi Kisaragi was by far the most feminine, possibly more so than Kagome (which sort of irked her).

But only sort of. She knew she wasn't as feminine as the other girls in their school considering she joined many sports clubs. Such clubs including kendo, karate, soccer, baseball, you name it. Although, she was not allowed to join the amefuto team due to Gao's merciless playing, no matter how much she begged.

And in a very frustrating day of pleading to join, she met Hiromi Kisaragi.

"You wouldn't want to join. Playing amefuto would harm your beauty."

She didn't know right away that he was merely speaking of her athletic prowess. Kagome blushed. "My beauty?"

"Yes, you play on many sports teams and train a lot. You're so strong. It truly is beautiful. And you being a strong _girl_ makes you even _more_ gorgeous!"

Kagome continued to blush. "Oh, thank you..I.. um..- I suppose I've bothered the team enough. I guess I don't _have_ to join the team. Wait... You know of the sports I play?"

"Yes, I couldn't help but watch someone who possesses such beauty in her natural element."

Kagome didn't know how much blood her face could hold before it exploded.

"Ahh, I wish I could be so strong!" Sighed Kisaragi.

"But you are!"

Kisaragi gave Kagome a strange look. "Hmm?"

"You're on the team because you _are_ strong! Why else would they want you?" Kisaragi smiled at that. A very big and sparkly smile.

And thus the beginning of a _beautiful _(which is what Kisaragi calls it) relationship. Between two _beautiful_ (strong) people.

It was a strange relationship nonetheless. A very athletic girl who can kick your ass to Timbuktu and back and a man who is more effeminate than the majority of the population of women.

(Sometimes it still irked Kagome though.)

_**FIN**_


End file.
